Losing Grace
by Cin of an Angel
Summary: When Kagome can't return to her time after the jewel is completed, she finds herself under constant attack from emotions and demons alike. To top it off, Sesshoumaru has become 'fascinated' by her and Inu-Yasha's missing. (S/K)
1. Where are you?

I really don't know how to greet all you wonderful people taking the time to read this other than with a disclaimer; I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters or ideas to any extent. Just enjoy this story I wrote for fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Losing Grace  
  
  
  
  
  
Fumbling with the sphere in her hands Kagome sat alone outside the village that was almost a second home to her. The Shikon Jewel rolled back and forth because of her nervous twitching. It felt cool against her flesh and looked as innocent as any marble.  
  
But the young girl knew better. She could feel the energy radiating from it, energy that attracted demons and evil humans alike for the chance of such power. A power that even Inu-Yasha wanted.  
  
Inu-Yasha.  
  
He hadn't come to see her yet, not since they'd completed the jewel. Him, her, all of them had put so much work into gathering the innumerable amount of shards. Everyone had their reasons for joining the group, vengeance, power, and loneliness. In the end everyone had gotten what he or she wanted, but her.  
  
She had started to gather the jewel shards for hers and others purposes, or selfish desires depending on how you looked at it.  
  
Wanting her guilt to disappear was what had drove her. Of course she wanted to protect those from the demons under influence of the shards, but it had all been her fault in the first place, hadn't it? Yes, she wanted the guilt to disappear like a piece of ice in the heart of a desert.  
  
After she finished she would go back to her normal life, finish school, find a man, and build a wonderful family. In other words, have a normal life were she originally belonged.  
  
Now she saw how wrong her thoughts had been. Along the way of her quest she met many people, forming friendships and even deeper bonds with them.  
  
They all seemed like family to her, and knowing that she couldn't return forever. Especially thinking of Inu-Yasha. She thought her attachment to him unbreakable; her love for him was so strong.  
  
When he spoke or even looked at her kindly she could feel her heart trying to force itself out of her chest, making it hard to breathe normally and turning her face to the color of strawberry jelly that her legs felt.  
  
Departing from him seemed impossible to her, but she wondered how he felt.  
  
  
  
If she returned to the well, would she be able to come back this time, back to Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inu-Yasha?  
  
She felt so selfish, wanting to have people close to her that she shouldn't even know, wanting to come back and see the unscarred skies of the past and the overgrowth you'd never find in Tokyo, and most of all, to have Inu- Yasha's commitment.  
  
However, she knew that probably wouldn't happen. There was another he loved, Kikyo.  
  
The young girl snorted to herself at the thought of her priestess incarnate.  
  
At this point anger was rising over her being. Mixed into the sudden emotion was sadness for the relationship her and Inu-Yasha might never share, the possibility of losing her best friends, and the idea that she was really just a replacement.  
  
Everything whipping through her mind was unbearable and pools of water began to gather at the corners of her eyes.  
  
What if it was all for the best? So she could return to her world with a great weight lifted off her shoulders. She could catch up on her schoolwork, get closer to her family and friends, and build a life in modern day Tokyo like any other normal fifteen year old, uncomplicated and simple, possibly boring.  
  
Maybe that's what fate had in store for her, and she'd have to accept it as she did anything that went good or bad in her life.  
  
Sadly her lips pressed together and eyebrows lowered slowly till they almost touched her ocean blue eyes.  
  
" I need to accept my fate, unwanted or not." She confessed to herself in tears.  
  
With the misery of realization casing around her already entrapped heart, she stood in a twisted way and began to run towards the well, eyes shut, wishing everyone who had changed her life so much, to have a wonderful time for the rest of theirs.  
  
Then there he was. Standing in all his elegance, nearly glowing. Smelling the girl approaching, he growled in disgust and cracked his white claws dangerously. Even so, she still ran into him full force.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't move an inch from his spot, but it took all his force not to gasp in surprise as the girl had. And she just stood there, her face pressed into his tail. Through the awkward silence she only closed her eyes taking in lungfuls of air. She feared each breath was bringing her closer to death, however neither said anything. They were both locked in the irony of the moment.  
  
The salt smell of tears filled his nose. It wasn't different from anything the demon lord had smelled before, and yet it was. He felt nothing he knew could explain it, because he himself couldn't understand it. It seemed all her sorrow was poured into the little droplets of water, as though she'd been hurt herself. But he couldn't see or smell any physical injuries on her. He had to stop himself from asking why she was showing such weakness.  
  
Then her voice rose like the gentle clouds of steam from a hot spring.  
  
" Why haven't you killed me yet?"  
  
Fear wasn't evident in her anymore, instead she sounded truly curious. And who wouldn't be, having lived this long in his presence.  
  
" Your not worth my time."  
  
Briskly he pulled away from her. As he turned around he gave her one final look.  
  
Kagome noticed something in his eyes. Something there was not like Sesshoumaru, but all she could do was stand there, her eyebrows knitting into a confused expression.  
  
She didn't understand why he would say that. Hadn't she gotten in his way countless times before during his and Inu-Yasha's battles? He'd tried to kill her then, why not now when he had a perfect chance to put her out of his way forever?  
  
Suddenly it came to her. What the demon lord had said was a lie; a pure lie and she knew it. Maybe his pride had gotten in the way, because she had no means of defense at the moment. Although, it didn't change the fact that what he claimed was a total fib.  
  
While he vanished into the jungle of leaves and vines she stood there watching him,` appreciating each mouthful of air more and more. Even though realizing losing her closest friends and first love for the rest of her life might happen, and facing death directly afterwards, she smiled happily.  
  
" Sesshoumaru, you should know not to lie." She said to no one and continued on her path to the bone eater's well.  
  
One problem with fate was it held many paths, some worse than others Kagome took in austerely since she'd looked up from the bottom of the well to the same star filled sky she'd been sighing at before.  
  
  
  
Did you love it, hate it, or worse? You can tell me! Actually I would appreciate that, and any opinions on pairings. It's obviously an I/K or S/K so tell me what you think. I'm sorry if it was short, but it's only the first chapter. 


	2. No return

It was great getting all those wonderful reviews! Very nice to know people out there actually care about this, I put a lot of work into it! I was surprised by all the requests for S/K. Personally I'm a fan of that pairing, but I wanted to know how you guys felt about that. I'm more agreeable than I thought!  
  
And notes to any lawyers, I do not own Inu-Yasha, I'm just enjoying the company of the cast at the moment.  
  
Everyone in the series: Save us!  
  
Ignore them, and read this next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Losing Grace  
  
  
  
  
  
" Miroku, are you awake?"  
  
The monk laid unmoving, lips parted while Sango gazed at him sincerely. Suffering critical wounds from their final battle with Naraku had made him bed ridden for almost five days afterwards.  
  
What really added to her compassion for his injures was the fact that he'd only gotten them protecting her. She recalled how her heart had dropped,as his body did to the ground,when the multiple blasts ravaged his body. Out of pure anger and anguish she'd screamed his name.  
  
Passing the battle, when it entered her mind again what he'd done for her, her heart soared in her chest instead, and she almost let tears slide silently down her face. Almost.  
  
Suddenly she felt something twitch inside her being and brought a recently unused boomerang down onto a certain monk's head.  
  
At once he was awake and grasping his throbbing cranium in protest.  
  
" What'd I do?!"  
  
" You were about to do something." She answered calmly.  
  
" Do you think me so predictable?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
He attempted to change the subject, " Were you watching over me lady Sango?"  
  
Adding effect, he grasped her hands.  
  
" Actually, I came to tell you about lady Kagome."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
His face went from hopeful to worried in zero seconds flat.  
  
  
  
  
  
" She can't return to her world?"  
  
" No, and Kaede doesn't know why either, she couldn't find a sealing spell on the well. We're guessing it is sealed of it's own accord."  
  
Miroku and Sango fell into a still silence.  
  
" Maybe, there is something left for her to do in this world?" He ventured.  
  
" Maybe," with dewy eyes she looked away, " but I want her to stay."  
  
Clearly shocked, he gaped at the exterminator.  
  
" It sounds selfish, but in my heart she belongs here."  
  
" Your not alone."  
  
He squeezed her hand gently, and Sango didn't try to stop him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the small wooden hut the forest grew, surrounding the old god tree as it always had and always would.  
  
Generations of birds, animals, and plants had lived and died here, but the giant tree outlived them all. It's longevity seemed matched only by demons.  
  
  
  
Kagome lay under the many elegant branches entwining around each other, but all reaching for the clear sky. The girl was leaning comfortably with her legs flat against the ground. Any person passing by would only see part of the hazy blue irises that were almost a gray color. Her porcelain face was motionless and her chest barely shifted under her cotton white shirt.  
  
The young woman was a painting against the green and brown backdrop of leaves and vines.  
  
Or at least Inu-Yasha thought so as he observed her silently from an arm extending out of a nearby tree. Being almost afraid to approach her, he'd sought out a hiding place. He didn't know how she would react to him or the fact that he'd been gone for a while, so he decided to watch the youthful girl's moods and choose the time when she was least likely to use the prayer beads.  
  
The dog demon wasn't sure if he cared for his plan any longer, because amid the normal kindness of Kagome's spirit, he saw a great sorrow budding very slowly. It wasn't only the distressed appearance of the girl. He could feel the energy of demons forthcoming since the shikon jewel was growing darker with Kagome's attitude.  
  
A sickening feeling pulled at his stomach and voices inside were telling him it was his fault entirely, he hadn't expected her to be so sad because of his disappearance.  
  
Now he was being drawn to the girl below him, but the reason wasn't his demon heritage. The reason was his secret longing to see this human so close to him smile with happiness, her compassion expanding to any who needed the care, the love, especially if it was him.  
  
Guilt and need both tugging at his inner self, Inu-Yasha dropped down beside her. Once there he took in even more of her saccharine scent and on it he caught the smell of recent tears.  
  
Suddenly he was overcome with remorse, and spoke her name softly.  
  
When she turned to him, her features were the embodiment of gloom. The eyes he enjoyed so much were narrowed and her lips pressed tightly together in an attempt to hold back the ponds forming in the curtains of her eyes. Even her nose was pinched, betraying her strong emotion.  
  
" You.you didn't come back." She managed to choke out. He could tell she didn't want to cry, not yet, and was using all of her will power to stop the overflow. " I needed you."  
  
" I know." He forced himself to look away. Emotional pain had hit him when he'd looked deep into her eyes and saw what he knew was there, and felt entrapped. A strong willpower was what it took to glance away from the large gray orbs of eyes, almost if they had latched onto him, manifesting his guilt.  
  
" Do you even know what's happened?"  
  
Inu-Yasha was taken back by her inquiry, " What do you mean?"  
  
The half-demon had been inquisitive until he looked back into those pools swirling with any black emotion he could think of. He watched in utter surprise as she gritted her teeth together and was even more surprised by her answer.  
  
" I can't go back!"  
  
With that she collapsed boneless as sobs racked her body.  
  
All Inu-Yasha could do was hold her close and tell her everything would be alright as her feelings of despair spilled out of her body and turned to nothingness.  
  
Even through all her tortured feelings, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of relief that she was with him at the moment, and nothing would interrupt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Countless encounters with other demons he had had, and still the solemn creature couldn't forget. Not even the natural music of nature or Rin's light laughter aided his mind.  
  
It was all so complicated, mind you, Sesshoumaru wasn't one to be confused, but when it came to emotions, particularly human ones, he was left in the dust.  
  
His brother's wench was loitering throughout his head, the remembrance of her scent drifting behind the lass in a teasing manner, making her all the more appealing, albeit human.  
  
At first he'd held mild curiosity for the girl, but had decided against satisfying his new wonder and now it was almost a yearning. How could he be so interested in a simple human, a girl nonetheless?  
  
The worst of it was he found himself fascinated by her small show of weakness, not her strength.  
  
In all the battles they'd shared she'd held nothing short of impossible skill by the human species. He'd considered her an annoyance, until he saw how capable she was of sadness and surprise.  
  
Sesshoumaru always suspected her to be like granite compared to other mortals until he saw those tears. Never had he seen such different emotions used that robustly by the same individual.  
  
The small drop of her feeble sentiment wasn't even induced by him. No, he remembered how flustered her face had been after he'd pulled her away from his silver tail. Wonder and slight embarrassment were the feelings he had seen on her face, no fear for the lord of the Western lands.  
  
It was baffling to him, and a demon so refined as him was not used to being baffled. Yes, he decided, this would be something worth his time. Maybe there was more to why Inu-Yasha carried feelings for this girl.  
  
All his recent thoughts shattered when an astringent smell caught his attention.  
  
" Rin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly Kagome came to her senses after relieving her tethered soul. It hadn't been much of a greeting for Inu-Yasha, but he could never fully understand how happy she'd been to see him, probably because of the lament episode a few moments earlier.  
  
With a puffy face she struggled to look up at him halfway normal, but failed even more so when he suddenly squeezed his callused hand around hers.  
  
Her heart beating noticeably to quick, she gulped and opened her mouth to ask when he made things worse.  
  
Whilst Inu-Yasha rested his head against her sweaty brow, she could hardly achieve inhaling and exhaling.  
  
" Kagome."  
  
The sweet whisper caught her totally off guard. She couldn't force herself to move, answer, or even question.  
  
" . I. I need to tell you. something."  
  
When he tilted her head back tenderly and took in a breath of air to speak she was sure she would die happy if at that very moment.  
  
Before she noticed his eyes grew as wide as hers and he clutched his head and yelped in agony.  
  
This wasn't planned, she realized in an instant.  
  
With an unnatural worry the girl cried his name and only received more painful barks.  
  
" Inu-Yasha!" this time the one word held such immense emotion that the half demon hunched over, clenched his fists, and quivered slightly.  
  
Kagome didn't get pleasure from the energy blazing off his body.  
  
A sour breath caught in her throat as soon as he turned to her, eyeballs bloodshot and glazed over.  
  
" Your not possessed are you Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Not taking time to gratify the inquiry he sped past wildly, only a red blur to the naked eye.  
  
" I guess that was a yes."  
  
Deep in the forest a rough howl answered her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well the next chapter might take a little longer to get out, it's hard to write. I'm really dedicated because of all the reviews I got, so I won't slack! Hopefully my story will pick up a little more. 


	3. Give up the jewel

I'm sorry for the long wait! I've had finals week and different stuff, but nevertheless I'm getting out the next chapter. I also have responses to your reviews at the bottom, I'm sorry about taking a long time for that! Well onward, but not before the disclaimer!  
  
I do not own Inu-Yasha, all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! You go girl!  
  
Oh, and on a special note, I've added dividers. ~*~*~ means a scene change, and *** means the focus of a certain person has changed.Also I would like to know if anyone out there knows how to make your work itailizied or bolded when you upload it. For some reason, mine won't won't show it, so for now thoughts will use the little ' ' things.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Losing grace~  
  
  
  
  
  
In an effort to calm the little girl, Sesshoumaru pressed Rin tighter against his chest.  
  
Only moments before she'd come scampering to him crying and screaming bloody murder. Now the two were chasing after Jaken's trail to 'save' him, as she put it. If only she knew what the Yokai lord had in store for the toad. Leaving the child alone to frighten her was not a fitting punishment to the girl, but he would show Jaken what one was.  
  
Then he smelled it, an odd stench that whispered evil and magic.  
  
At the moment he realized what it was, his body convulsed. He fell on all fours leaving Rin a tumbling mass below him.  
  
Trying to stop the spell from entering his body, he covered his mouth and nose, but it was too late.  
  
The magic was taking effect on his body and mind, calling him somewhere. All his force couldn't stop his tendons and muscles from moving towards the source of the odor. The only sounds over his labored breathing were Rin's high-pitched yells.  
  
Soon even those faded away and he was racing to an unknown place, abandoning the young girl behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bow and Arrow finally in hand, Kagome was ready for anything. The bad feeling in the pit of her stomach grew with each passing second.  
  
Shortly after Inu-Yasha took off, Shippo had followed as wild as a child kitsune could be. It was obvious to her, Sango, and Miroku that this force controlled demons.  
  
Worry written all over her face, she grasped Kirara's pale fur and ushered to move faster. The demon energy was growing rapidly, pressing down on her whole body harshly.  
  
Squinting her eyes almost dangerously, the teenager readied herself for the encounter with this new demon.  
  
And what a demon it was with her dark green eyes and extravagant clothing. Contrasting with her gold and red clothes were bright green vines entwined around her limbs, neck and hair. Kagome heard her long earrings clack when she turned her head to face the new arrivals.  
  
Before the striking demon spoke, Kagome inspected her surroundings carefully. Inu-Yasha and Shippo kneeled next to the woman apparently awaiting any command. Adjacent to the two stood Jaken. Adding to her surprise, Inu-Yasha's half brother was also in the area, but he seemed to still be battling whatever possessed the additional demons. As she watched him, his eyes would shine gold from time to time and he'd pull away from the group. Then his features would turn bizarrely feral for Sesshoumaru and his body would inch in the direction of them.  
  
Sure, she'd known the demon lord was strong, but now she perceived how powerful he could be in both body and mind. Pity grazed her heart slightly for how much pain he was going through trying to stop the demonic possession.  
  
At least it was one less enemy to deal with for the moment.  
  
Her mind set on the battle ahead, she faced Inu-Yasha, Shippo, and Jaken with their flaring nostrils, then the fine featured demon who had started this all. Anger surged through her placid blue eyes, warning the creature without words that this wasn't the time, especially since Inu-Yasha had finally returned.  
  
Of course the woman shrugged it off like you would a fly and pursed her red lips together as if eating a lemon.  
  
" So, you're the girl guarding the Shikon Jewel, I'd thought the half-breed would have stolen it by now."  
  
The words stung her for some reason, but before she could come back with a snide remark, Miroku spoke.  
  
" It's palpable you want the jewel, but would you trade it for our friends?"  
  
" Who said anything about a trade? I, the demoness Treotha, am powerful enough to keep these demons as slaves and take the jewel by force, if need be."  
  
She smirked deliberately making Kagome's blood boil. The entire endeavor she'd put into preventing her short temper from boiling over vanished in one aberrant second.  
  
It wasn't enough that the demon female turned her friends against her and brought a lord to his knees in disgrace, but she'd interrupted a special moment between her and Inu-Yasha and had the nerve to claim him and the shikon. Without him she felt like she had nothing anymore, especially with the well closed up. No, she wouldn't stand for it.  
  
" You.... You, Stupid Witch! Why don't you fight your own battles?!"  
  
Sango, Miroku and even across the battlefield Sesshoumaru's face turned to the oppressive girl. It wasn't just the words, never had anyone seen her so furious before. The jewel seemed to be adding to her own power already swarming around her, a power that was extraordinary in it's own right, without any jewels.  
  
At that moment the demon knew she had to act fast, or she'd have no chance at obtaining the jewel.  
  
Behind Treotha's green irises she hid her small fear and demanded the possessed minions to attack, but was rudely cut short when a small dark haired girl stumbled into the hazardous meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru had just about lost the fight for control over his own body and thoughts, until he'd heard her enraged shout. It was exactly what he needed to remind him where he belonged, something familiar. For one second the blackness pulled away from his mind and body. In the midst of it he stared at her, really looked at the girl and he saw all the emotions churning around her small form. He'd only recently found she could hold such an array of feelings, and now he was taken back.  
  
He only had a short instant to ponder about the puzzling girl when it was back, irritating as ever in its wrestle to have control. There seemed to be no rest for Sesshoumaru. It was hard to even see straight, if at all and he couldn't focus on the girl any more.  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Instantly he responded to the childish voice, rotating so he could see Rin's welcoming pudgy hands and childish face. Every thing his demon blood denied gushed through his brain, he wanted to go to her, to pat her head reassuringly, and protect her with the little bit of strength he had left. The demonic binds slipped out of him bit by bit as he took an embarrassingly sluggish step towards the child. Now he noticed that the human that troubled him so was moving to her as well, warning her she shouldn't be here.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Furious at the little human for ruining her chance to attack and pulling Sesshoumaru out of her spell, Treotha called forth Inu-Yasha.  
  
" Kill that wench!"  
  
Emotionless the half-demon pulled the Tetsusiga from its hilt and went after the prey.  
  
There wasn't enough time for him to react, Sesshoumaru realized in a spilt second, but how could he just sit there and watch her die?  
  
Through the agony of movement he pushed his body to try to stop something he knew he couldn't, and the idea that the great lord of the west couldn't do what he wanted to was unimaginable to him, like defeat.  
  
" Stop Inu-Yasha!"  
  
He looked up in time to see her figure spreading her arms out in protest as she had done to him once. Eyes set in determination she held her ground and yelled again.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
" Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Briefly he raised his head out of numb sleep and saw Kagome with eyes bold and full of hope. Judging by the surface of the Tetsusiga's handle and the incredible speed he was falling forward, he was about to kill that same person.  
  
Startlingly, he couldn't move the blade out of its path. Gritting his teeth, he tried harder and harder to stop this horrible fate.  
  
It was all in vain, but he wanted one last look at the female he suffered so much for, and received even more. Then he saw the string of fear, the lost hope against her recent fortitude and his heart contracted. He couldn't kill her, he could never.  
  
With a new vigor he swung away from the trembling humans.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Mutely Kagome watched as a few strands of her hair floated down to the forest floor. Instinctively she felt her bangs. There was only a half an inch missing, but to a teenage girl things could get a little exaggerated.  
  
" Inu-Yasha! Look at my hair!" She pointed to it, a tear gathering in her eye.  
  
All demons in the area flinched painfully at the sound of her earth- shattering shriek. After the ringing in his ears ceased, Sesshoumaru looked at the girl again. He didn't understand the human to any extent. Sniveling about something so, so trivial as losing a bit of hair when she'd been on the verge of death was unreasonable, but he hadn't suspected the girl to be one of reason as she jumped so courageously in death's path to save one lone little girl. Nevertheless, deep down where no one would know he thanked her for it.  
  
Out of the blue came Treotha's cold command.  
  
" Jaken, Shippo kill the monk and exterminator! Inu-Yasha get your half- brother!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed darkly as the demoness muttered something to herself that he was sure only his ears picked up.  
  
" I'll deal with the girl myself."  
  
There wasn't much time to react as everyone was pulled into a pointless battle.  
  
Sango and Miroku wouldn't have had so much trouble if Jaken didn't hold the staff of heads and they'd been familiar with Shippo's kitsune tricks, but they'd never battled their own allies before.  
  
As for the lord of the west, he was still recovering from his inner battle for control, but Sesshoumaru would never show weakness. He took his brother head on even though this time, they were evenly matched.  
  
Kagome sheltered the small girl from the energy being released everywhere and scanned the field for Treotha. She didn't have to look far because the woman was only a few feet away with a smile she wished she'd never have to look at again.  
  
" The jewel girl, give it up."  
  
In silent horror, she watched as the demon's vines pulled away from her body and shot straight for her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the small marble glow evilly.  
  
No, she was protector of the jewel, and she would fulfill her duty completely. Bow in hand, arrow aimed, heart set, she let go.  
  
As her enchanted arrow hit the vines they melted as if affected by acid. Treotha saw how dangerous the weapon was and dodged quickly.  
  
Before Kagome had time to reload her wooden instrument, it was knocked out of her hands angrily by another vine.  
  
Instinctively she picked the young girl up and ran for dear life, dodging plants as well as possible. The weight in her arms made it even more challenging to stay out of the demon's grasp. This was a time she couldn't be weak, she couldn't stop, she couldn't show anything less than imperfection, and no one was capable of that. Unpleasantly she fell when a raggedy vine finally caught her ankle. Hearing the girl cry out, stirred her protective instincts and she clutched her to her chest firmly. The demoness was almost upon them, her hand reaching greedily for the jewel beneath her cotton shirt.  
  
'If only I had my bow!'  
  
" No! The jewel!"  
  
Kagome cocked an eye open and gasped in surprised when she saw Treotha drag back a handless arm. To hers and the demon's misfortune, the appendage was still gripping the small sphere. Going off like a siren, the teenage girl threw the mauled hand away as far as possible.  
  
The offender, Sango, stood on guard awaiting the reassuring feel of the boomerang in her hands.  
  
While the demon was distracted, Kagome picked up the little girl and moved for her weapon.  
  
" You will not escape!"  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Treotha struck the human with an anger she hadn't normally possessed. Even as she went sailing through the air, she held the girl to her chest protectively. After hitting a tree trunk full force she fell into the patch of flowers below. She was motionless until the child screamed and started to bawl into the soft fabric of her shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
'What's that smell?'  
  
The little girl was crying, but that wasn't the cause. There was a strange scent lingering in the air, tinged by demon power, but still sweet like the candy she ate as a kid.  
  
Flowers, she was surrounded by flowers giving off the irregular fragrance. Quick as lightning she inspected every one of the demons being controlled.  
  
Blazing nostrils, hurried breaths, it was starting to become obvious.  
  
" Miroku! Sango! These flowers, kill them!" Frantically she began to rip the plants from the dirt.  
  
Miroku and Sango wondered at her, pausing the battle for mere seconds. The girl had never been wrong, and the expression on Treotha's face confirmed she still wasn't.  
  
Following her command, the monk and the exterminator landed in front of her.  
  
" Kagome get ready to fly."  
  
Nodding in agreement, she picked up the traumatized child and grabbed Sango's hand.  
  
Almost immediately after the contact, she felt the searing heat from the staff of heads as she sailed through the air on Kirara's back. Absent- mindedly she pulled the little girl close and hushed her reassuringly.  
  
When the bright light vanished, recently possessed demons were on the ground catching their breath, along with Sesshoumaru.  
  
" Oh no!"  
  
Kagome didn't hear the girl mutter while she looked over the lord. A huge gapping hole through his right shoulder bleed profusely. She was still surprised he had his leg by the giant slash exposing bone and tissue. Those were the only major injuries among his other cuts and bruises.  
  
Nevertheless he seemed proud as he always had been. The pain had to be excruciating, but he forced himself to stand tall and ready. His quick intake of breath was the only sign pointing at his current struggle.  
  
Regretful, she watched him turn his golden gaze to her. She searched despairingly for an emotion in that fierce stare, any emotion whether it was anger, or dare she say thankfulness, but she found nothing.  
  
" You stupid bitch! I'll thrash you!"  
  
Both her and the demon lord were sidetracked by his half brother's proclamation, which was more of an action by now.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Treotha growled irritably. She'd never live to claim the jewel if she didn't do something fast. Right now the half demon was her biggest threat, and her smallest was perhaps his brother. Sure he acted unaffected as any emperor would, but it was evident as a sore thumb to her he was suffering a great deal.  
  
Smirking, she pulled her last resort from the beneath the folds of her clothes with her remaining hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
In wonder, Kagome gawked at the demoness as she hurled halves of a seed at the dog demon brothers. She then pulled out two more and pressed them together forcefully.  
  
A large crack sounded through the area followed by a brilliant illumination.  
  
The feeling she got from the light oozed through her veins.  
  
" Where's Treotha?" Miroku was searching fervently for a demoness Kagome knew had already escaped, but she also knew the bright light had been used for more than a distraction.  
  
Sango confirmed her deepest worries, " No, the question is, where is Inu- Yasha?"  
  
For the girl's comfort and her own she ran her fingers through the messing hair.  
  
" Where's Sesshoumaru?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Contact with Author:  
  
Mala: S/K makes me smile too! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Sierra-Falls: Well, here ya go! I'm glad I can interest some one.  
  
Karebear: Yeah, I worked hard on it, S/K forever!  
  
Momiji: Same here.  
  
Hiromi: Who doesn't want this pairing? ( only the crazy people, or is it the sane ones?) :\  
  
Danielle: Short but sweet, I hope, and here's the next chapter!  
  
Laura: Thank you! I love praise, and yes, Sesshoumaru is one fine man. er demon. I'm glad you think they're in character!  
  
O2: Wow, I feel special, special enough to submitt to your 'command'. Glad your open to different pairings.  
  
Bunny: Thanx! Oh, I added a divider! I love critical criticism, believe it or not! Sesshoumaru could be a stalker, especially mine.. * smiles back *  
  
Tasha: In truth, you'll probably get your wish, and yeah, I like leaving cliffhangers.  
  
Claira: Well, here you go, and thank you for asking!  
  
Izzy:...'-_- I wish I didn't know you!  
  
Fangirl: That's okay, manga and anime are extremely influencing ( points to moon and stripes drawn on face in honor of someone special =)* and your about to find out.  
  
Inuyashachic515: Good, nope, but I'm in some debate events, even though I don't have the class.  
  
Yukiko: I probably will, unless I start to feel sorry for the poor half- demon.  
  
Missy: Wow, a lot of people really like this pairing and I'll try.  
  
Angelamisaki: Another fan?! =), Well thanx for the advice, that opens up a lot of possibilities, but if it does happen, it'll take a while.  
  
Fallon: I'll try to keep it that way!  
  
Isa: The people love fluffy! Yeah, I'm trying hard not to do that! I'm going to keep her in character as much as possible, and my idea of her character isn't anything like that.  
  
Lord Kain: Sorry, it's going to be a S/K, ( Your sure are an open person!)  
  
Dark Angel: I will, don't worry.  
  
A lil smurf who's dancing: My friend( the one who sent a review under my name! I was mad) loved your review and so did I, sorry you missed it! And Thanx, I'm glad you like my story. I pray they are in character!  
  
Anime fan: Love is such a strong emotion! Well most people do want that pairing, along with me.  
  
Jumpjetcity: That's what happened to me too! 


	4. This mission sucks!

Hello, hello! I'm so sorry for this late update to those who are still with me! I've been grounded off the computer for a while, yes excuses, excuses. I was wanting more reviews, but those are only wants. Example, if you want more chapters review more, I'll update faster! No kidding!  
  
Disclaimer: It breaks my heart to say Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and not my poor soul.  
  
You guys don't care about all that anyways, so here's the next chapter, I warn you, it's really short. . . heh. . . . . . .  
  
Things weren't horrible, but they were not the best, especially for Kagome and everyone could tell. Actually, she seemed down right crazy to those who knew her. Since the disappearance of Inu-Yasha, yet again, she hadn't shed one tear.  
  
For once she was keeping her real feelings locked up tight within herself. Her closest friends knew if she kept it up, she'd break her own spirit.  
  
But if any one asked about him, she'd just say he could handle himself. He was, after all, partly demon. Though even the smallest of minds could see through her open eyes to the hidden worry.  
  
However, there was some extra cheer in her life that came in the form of a little girl named Rin. Recently her and the toad demon were staying in the village. He'd been forced into doing so because of Kagome. She'd argued that he couldn't protect the girl very well without his master. For Jaken though, there really hadn't been an argument.  
  
At the moment, the toad demon was shifting under the scrutiny of her gaze.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak and he gulped uneasily.  
  
" It seems we have a mission."  
  
" Do we really have to work together?!"  
  
" That's the mission."  
  
At a time like this, in fact, any other time Jaken did not find sarcasm amusing, so he answered with a glare.  
  
Her eyes reflected the same attitude.  
  
" Don't you dare give me that look! You know as well as I do you know Sesshoumaru most and I know Inu-Yasha most. If we work together," she cringed silently, " then. . . we might have a chance to find Inu-Yasha! . . . Oh and you can find Sesshoumaru."  
  
~Losing Grace~  
  
Nighttime, as mysterious and menacing as it was, he took comfort in the dark hours. After all, he was a demon, a demon more human than he'd ever been, yet more demon than ever as well.  
  
Slowly he raised his amber eyes to the moon and then closed them to focus on the turmoil of his thoughts. If only the girl was here to comfort him. Perhaps that wouldn't solve the problem, but he'd lose himself in her warm smile, and serene giggles. For just that moment she would be his world, and he would forget the harsh reality,even for an instant.  
  
His greatest enemy might be her because of her aptitude in softening his demon heart.  
  
Still, he could not stand her to see him such a state of weakness thus retreating into the forest. And he would stay there until he was healed, after all she should know he would return.  
  
~*~*~  
  
" Would you keep up!"  
  
Annoyed, Jaken glared at the dawdling female over his shoulder.  
  
" Hey, I'm going at my own pace!"  
  
" Stupid human. . ." he muttered to himself. His patience was growing thin because of the girl's stubborn attitude, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. The girl's angry attacks weren't something he took lightly.  
  
And he'd just picked up a scent that resembled his master and the lord's disgraceful brother. Not exactly the same, but he wasn't taking any chances, especially none with this girl.  
  
Today would be a chancy day anyway, he realized staring at the gigantic panda yokai (bet you've never heard that one!) demanding the shikon jewel.  
  
The idiot female just had to bring it!  
  
Before Jaken could make the staff of heads useful he was thrown aside by one of the huge black paws. He could only hear, but was wishing he couldn't at that point in time for the female was screaming something. It had to be inaudible because it sounded strangely like his name. As if that human would care for his health!  
  
***  
  
" Jaken!"  
  
Instinctively Kagome clutched the jewel protectively in her hand.  
  
The demon bear raised his paw over her in a silent threat, the jewel or her life. Either way he'd get the jewel. Under her breath she cursed herself for forgetting her wooden bow.  
  
The yokai grew impatient with her stunned quiet and slashed angrily at the young girl.  
  
It wasn't an easy feat, but she managed to dodge the sharp black claws.  
  
After she got off her scratched knees, Kagome searched desperately for any type of weapon.  
  
She understood at that moment that preventing your death and searching for a weapon to prevent your death were pretty hard to do at the same time.  
  
The black claws of the panda were mirrors to her face before death. All she could do was gasp at the fear inside her own self, before she was rudely pushed into the undergrowth of the forest.  
  
Desperately, she tried to untangle herself from the thorny bush. Behind her aching body she heard growls and sounds of fangs gnashing, but also the clean swipe of claws.  
  
For a brief moment she stopped.  
  
' Jaken doesn't have any claws! Oh no, does that mean?!'  
  
With new strength she pulled herself from the evil needles of the bush.  
  
" Jak- errr. . . Inu-Yasha?"  
  
It took Kagome a minute to go through her thoughts at that moment in time because so many had flooded her mind.  
  
And she stood there staring at the half-demon she'd grown so found of. She suddenly knew how much she missed him, most of all, his bright golden eyes, which were clouded with confusion just then.  
  
Happy tears burst into her eyes and she skyrocketed to him. She clung to him like gum does to ones shoe, but didn't receive the same warm welcoming.  
  
" Inu-Yasha. . ." The young girl murmured and squeezed him tighter.  
  
Suddenly he began to struggle, attempting to pry her arms off of his body.  
  
" Who are you talking about? I'm Inu-Maru."  
  
Contact with Author:  
  
Phoenixblade: Thanx lazy girl!  
  
Mala: I'm glad you think so, your such a nice person  
  
Bunny: Sorry if I'm confusing you about Kirara, I was to lazy to write her battle scene, so just imagine she was there. S/K aren't that bad are they? I'm a fan of both, but I prefer the kind I'm writing right now, another fan girl huh? And I'm hoping Treotha won't last long, I do know she definitely won't last as long as Naraku did!  
  
Evolutionaryspider: A new fan? I'm so happy! And yes, I'm happy it's a S/K too. Ne ways, I finally updated, but left another cliffhanger. I'm so bad!  
  
Tasha: Finally continued, I'm sorry you waited for it so long, really!  
  
Romm: Yes, I'm a cliffhanger freak. I wouldn't beware any beer!  
  
Sierra-Falls: This isn't as ASAP as I'd have liked it to be, but I still got it out, so oh wells. Sorry to keep you waiting!  
  
SSW:I do so agree. 


	5. Combined

You will probably notice this chapter got out a lot faster than the last one. Chapter four was so damn hard to write and this one was easier even though it's longer. I don't get it either. I got a lot of replies about the whole Inu-Maru thing. Let's just say you learn more about him here.  
  
I'd just like you to know most of the time Inu-Maru thinks as one person, but he sees things from two different points of view and remembers things that way too. There might be conflicts later, he he he . . .  
  
Before I continue with my evil plotting, I'd better say something to the people out there even more evil than me;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, will not, but wish to own Inu-Yasha, all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Oh, one last note, I'm using the '' to emphasize words too.  
  
*  
  
~Losing Grace~  
  
*  
  
Uneasily Kagome rocked back and forth on her heels.  
  
" So you were combined when Treotha pressed the seed together? You're both of them?"  
  
" Feh, can't you get it right the first time?"  
  
" There's definitely Inu-Yasha in you."  
  
The partially human demon, one-fourth human to be exact, chose to ignore her, acting as if he wasn't interested.  
  
" And Sesshoumaru too."  
  
The young girl hadn't the slightest on how to handle such a situation. Her eyes fluttered shut from concentration, and for some odd reason, Inu-Yasha wasn't uncomfortable with it.  
  
No, no, he was Inu-Maru, and he essentially had the discipline and patience that Sesshoumaru possessed.  
  
Maybe that would make things easier, but then again he was just a disciplined and patient cold-blooded killer.  
  
Kagome decided trying to sort this out would only cause things to become more confusing.  
  
With frustration still twisting her face, she glanced at the combined being.  
  
" We must return to the village." She stated.  
  
Inu-Maru's face went blank for a second.  
  
" You may, but I'm finding Treotha."  
  
" Hey, you are going to need help!"  
  
" Do you really think I need help? I'm combined from two of the most powerful demons in Sengoku Jidai, and I need help?"  
  
Looking elsewhere, she licked her lips while trying to gather the words to speak to him.  
  
" Yes, you may not admit it, but you need help. It's just like you to deny it with the natural stubbornness of the brothers."  
  
Trying to intimidate the young girl he leaned forward and glared icily into her eyes.  
  
" Whether it's from stubbornness or not I still don't need help."  
  
Happy with the silent reply he decided it was time to track down the bitch that did this to him. His plans were quickly cut short when a staggering pain ran up and down his leg.  
  
The inconvenient injury Sesshoumaru had gotten. In the battle before he'd forgotten about it. All he could think about was saving the human female.  
  
Mutely he cursed the strong feelings that the half-breed held for the girl.  
  
But he hadn't been the only one to notice the flesh wound.  
  
Masking his intrigue, Inu-Maru observed how the female gasped and began to fuss over his leg. At first she could only stare at the crimson color spreading down his white pants, but then she kneeled with worry contorting her pretty face. The Sesshoumaru part of him wondered why she cared so much.  
  
" What about your arm?"  
  
" . . ."  
  
Hastily she stood and pulled back the red cloth covering his right shoulder. The demon was about to protest until he saw her eyes widen with total surprise. Then he too looked at the huge gaping wound with pink flesh covering the edges. It was a horrible injury, even for a demon.  
  
" H-have you treated the wound yet?"  
  
Keenly she waited for an answer as he returned the shirt to its former position.  
  
" We're going back to the village then."  
  
Triumphantly she began to skip back over the path she'd been following, until a long moan sounded through the area.  
  
Frightened out of her skin, the girl grabbed onto Inu-Maru's arm, fortunately his left.  
  
" W-what was t-that?"  
  
The partial demon was already on guard when the somnolent moan came again.  
  
Kagome thought to herself for a minute before declaring something.  
  
" Oh! I almost forgot about Jaken!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Four days he'd spent in their company , and he felt he was learning things. It was strange having Inu-Yasha's and Sesshoumaru's companions together.  
  
Jaken had become more irritable and looked at him oddly when he gave the toad a command. He always followed through though.  
  
The monk, exterminator, and kitsune seemed weary of him and somewhat more on guard then necessary. After all he had Inu-Yasha in him and would not bring harm to any of them. Well, not serious harm to Miroku and Shippo unless need be.  
  
Nonetheless, their antics amused him.  
  
The tiny kitsune's frequent fear, Sango's punishment for wandering hands, and the cheesy pick up lines the monk pulled, all kept him occupied. He'd seen these many things in the half-demon's memories, but now he experienced them himself. It was much more enjoyable since Sesshoumaru had never lived in the presence of such beings. He'd almost cracked a smile when he first saw Sango attack the monk. Sesshoumaru sure had a malicious sense of humor.  
  
But something was always tugging at the back of his mind. Perhaps it was Rin. He'd noticed a change in her, small at first, but now it was evident to him as Miroku's secret intent for any 'healthy' lady.  
  
She was happier than she'd ever been. Sure she was still as obedient as Sesshoumaru had taught her to be, but the little girl talked all the time, played with Shippo and other children in the village, learned from the adults, or spent time with Kagome. The young woman had become her idol. So much that he could almost say she was Rin's mother figure, and for good reason.  
  
He'd seen the special way she treated each individual child or how gentle she could be with scraped knees and other injuries. Whenever there weren't words or motions that could make it better, she just smiled, and somehow that made things better.  
  
He liked the change in the child, except around him. Sometimes she'd look at him as if longing for something. He wasn't sure what, and it didn't make him happy to know Rin needed something, but he couldn't provide for the child whatever it was.  
  
Although that wasn't the item in his complex thoughts that needed sorted out. It was something with the girl, Kagome.  
  
Hadn't Inu-Yasha wanted to tell the female something? It was just at the back of his mind . . . .  
  
Out of the blue, Inu-Maru gave a throaty growl. Startled, Jaken, Sango, and Miroku all looked at him, but he'd already settled down again.  
  
The cause of his abrupt anger was the half-demon's crazy views. Never mind, he'd take care of it, even if he had to deal with Kagome personally.  
  
~*~*~  
  
" And that one's Leo."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Who cares?"  
  
It was still hard to see some of the vibrant dots because the sun had not set all the way.  
  
Nonetheless Rin's talent at identifying constellations surprised Kagome. Though Shippo was standing off to the side acting uninterested, she saw his mystified gaze at the sky every time the younger girl pointed out another star arrangement.  
  
" How did you learn this all?"  
  
Sadness edging her voice, she spoke softly, " Sesshoumaru taught Rin all this."  
  
Kagome looked over at her eyes reflecting the stars so perfectly. The youngster really missed Sesshoumaru, but she had to admit, she felt the same way about Inu-Yasha. She'd just gotten him back, and now all this had happened. Wondering how long the bad luck would continue, she glanced back at the midnight sky and sighed.  
  
" He must have been a good teacher."  
  
" Yes." All of a sudden, she faced Kagome, " When will Sesshoumaru get back, from Inu-Maru's body?"  
  
It took a moment for the teenage girl to answer. Even Shippo was waiting expectantly for the answer, because it meant the return of Inu-Yasha also.  
  
" You have to ask Inu-Maru that."  
  
She looked sad again and Kagome scolded herself for giving that answer.  
  
" I don't want to."  
  
Curiosity peaking, Kagome asked the girl why.  
  
" Well, because, I'm scared of him. He's not the same as Sesshoumaru, he's somebody different and I don't have Sesshoumaru-sama to stop him if he's bad."  
  
Making a face the teen wondered to herself. How in the world could someone be more frightened of Inu-Yasha than Sesshoumaru? Maybe equally frightened, but not more scared of the full demon brother. From her personal experiences it wasn't logical.  
  
The wind rolled over the grassy land, and Kagome lost herself in her thoughts watching the swaying stalks of grass.  
  
But, she remembered the change in him at that one point in time. He'd seemed almost gentle towards her, or at least not a threat towards her life as regular. And that look he gave her. His eyes weren't masked for a moment, but he'd held such turmoil of emotions that she couldn't understand it. Still, it had been something different from his usual stoic expression and she felt.felt special to have seen such an odd face for Sesshoumaru on the demon. The girl still remembered how fast her heart was beating until she'd understood his little lie. Even that was different from the cold and calculated lord she'd always known.  
  
" Kagome."  
  
Her complicated thoughts still bubbling, she turned to the demanding voice.  
  
***  
  
When he'd arrived the children noticed his presence immediately, but the young woman, so preoccupied by her thoughts, sat with her head in hands and back to him. He was not at all happy with the disregard she was treating him with.  
  
Almost forcefully he said her name.  
  
" Hm?"  
  
At once she turned her face to him eyes distant with some untold feeling. She seemed so innocent for that split second waiting for his answer.  
  
Motioning towards the children, he cleared his throat.  
  
" Kids, I think it's time to head back to the village."  
  
" Okay." They agreed together and didn't dawdle in leaving, practically trying to escape his company.  
  
She was gazing at him again, those blue globes pushing him to speak. He stared back at her heedlessly.  
  
" I will find Treotha," Inu-Maru had to continue quickly before the girl would angrily mention his injuries, " and yes, I have healed enough to track her down."  
  
The reason for his hurried explanation was the discovery of her secret power over Inu-Yasha, which in turn was a power over Inu-Maru.  
  
He had the sudden urge to touch the rosary around his neck, but suppressed the temptation.  
  
It sure brought back memories about his first day here, how he'd tried to leave because of Sesshoumaru's distinct distaste towards humans. The demon was not about to permit an aged human to treat his wounds, and dashed to the forest. He made a reluctant return after Kagome showed him the effect of the 's' word.  
  
By then his wounds were even more unpleasant, but the girl was still steaming because of his harsh words toward mortals and refused to apologize. Since then he'd been careful of her temper.  
  
Several times afterwards he'd tried to escape in order to find Treotha, but she was watching like a hawk. The female was unmerciful with that word.  
  
It had made Inu-Maru sour toward her.  
  
But he felt guilty about that for some unknown basis. After all she was perhaps the kindest being to him out of all the individuals in the village. She was the only one who didn't treat him different, who didn't give him strange looks when behind his back or try to avoid his existence.  
  
In her own way she'd always been there, indifferent and supporting.  
  
At that point Inu-Yasha realized something that he should have known, and Sesshoumaru gained a greater respect for the little priestess.  
  
" I will break this bondage of the brothers."  
  
" Umm . . . but Inu-Maru, it's, it's that time of the month."  
  
The demon stared at her oddly for a moment while she twiddled her fingers together.  
  
" I do not wish to know about your upcoming human predicaments." He stated angrily, but he couldn't smell anything on the female indicating the process.  
  
She blushed furiously and shouted straight at him.  
  
" Not that! It's your time!"  
  
" Are you entirely blind and dim-witted human? I'm not female!"  
  
" I know that!" She paused only to calm herself and catch her breath, " You really don't know what I mean?"  
  
He didn't answer her, not wanting to admit his clueless state. Her face softening, she watched the last of the sunlight disappear, leaving only the endless stream of stars and black sky.  
  
" Promise me you won't go after Treotha."  
  
Inu-Maru was surprised and angry at the same time. He was missing something really important that this mortal was not telling him.  
  
Grabbing her shoulder, he forced the girl to look at him, but before he could articulate a sound a shiver ran up and down his spine.  
  
Rapidly the world became darker and it seemed he could not see every single piece of grass as clearly. Even the stars seemed blurry. Then he lost the sound of nearby animals scampering across the rich soil. Grasshoppers and crickets were fading away to a low hum.  
  
Slowly he felt weaker, but most of all he noticed his change in ability to track scents. It wasn't clear any longer whether friend or foe were in the area and what they were feeling, and Kagome's engaging scent wasn't as strong.  
  
" What's happening to me?!" he demanded on edge.  
  
" Do you remember now? Remember what happens on the new moon?"  
  
*  
  
I bet everybody can remember what happens on the new moon can't they? Yea, maybe I'll get a chance to make this fic even more lovey dovey, wouldn't that be nice? I think it seems like Sesshoumaru wins out most of the time, but then again, he is stronger.  
  
*  
  
Contact with author:  
  
Nova S.: Your so good to me to review each chapter! That makes me a happy writer. *sigh* I do really like to put in twists, forcing you guys to read more! Opps, did I say that last part . . . .  
  
Mala: You are welcome, here's the next one, and soon another, I hope.  
  
Meamiko: You're still interested? I'm not so bad then! And why would I quit?  
  
Divine Discontent: Wow, thanks for the praise! :) This pairing is excellent huh?  
  
Reality: Don't worry, I'm trying very hard to make it original, and you need not worry about pairing!  
  
Angelike Riddle: Yes they have. I hope I explained everyone's opinions well enough.  
  
Asianbaby599: I've asked myself that several times!  
  
Bunny: I don't think I'm the average fangirl either, but is that the average fangirl? I guess I am *shrugs* I wanted to do that! I don't think I could get away with calling my brain a 'data-base', but oh well, can't worry to much. I'm not sure when I'll get rid of her, but she won't interfere to much with the group. If I'm lucky I'll only have her in maybe one or two more chapters! (I know you're jumping for joy) And you just read the next one!  
  
kawaiikitsune: Because I can! But here's the update, so you should be happy. 


	6. Be happy

First off I give a special thanks to Hikari, dragonruler212, and Sierra- Falls for emailing me back with opinions on my picture. You guys are so good to me and I'm going to draw you a special picture as thanks! (It's the only thing I can do) Might take a little time though.  
  
Nothing special happened to me, except I joined the track team, but that might be bad news for you guys! So, before you damn me to hell for doing a sport and taking away some of my writing time, I offer a disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Oh and I wanted to say (even though no one mentioned it) that Rin will for sure call Sesshoumaru Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't think it was right to try and use Japanese words in my fic, but it just sounds so weird without the suffix. I slipped up in the last chapter on trying to keep the suffix out. *Sigh* I'm so pathetic. So here's the next chapter.  
  
*  
  
~Losing Grace~  
  
*  
  
After Kagome led him to the tranquil pond, his mind became numb. And he saw two mortals, and two humans.  
  
How could he have forgotten?  
  
Truly disgusting was the only adjective that really described his situation. Well, actually there were a lot more, but that was perhaps the best fit.  
  
Yes, it was truly disgusting to be human, full human no less. A nuisance he felt he'd done nothing to deserve.  
  
The markings that proved his status had evaporated from the perfectly chiseled face. Eyes and hair were both considerably darker. His dog-ears were replaced with useless human ones. As he examined his human self he noticed the sharp claws of his hands had vanished.  
  
But it wasn't only appearances; he felt the unimaginable change in his senses and his strength.  
  
Out of pure rage Inu-Maru thrust his fist into the freezing water. Under his furrowed eyebrows he watched the image shatter. First cursed to be human at all, and now fully mortal. . .  
  
Truly disgusting. . .  
  
Kagome kneeled next to him to try calming his rage. Her whispered words of comfort were unheard over his head's roaring.  
  
The beads, she would not dare to use the rosary while he was in this condition. So he stormed to the forest for solitude, which he realized only an instant later was not a very fine choice, as he was human. Still he carried on, determined to vent his anger on something, anything.  
  
Behind himself he heard the girl telling him to wait, and then her hurried steps back to the village.  
  
***  
  
Trying her hardest not to just yell sit and be over with it, Kagome scampered back to the village.  
  
At times such as these, carry a bow and arrow was a verse she'd taught herself after the incident with panda youkai. Maybe Inu-Maru's wounds wouldn't have reopened if she'd been more careful.  
  
But that was all in the past, and now she needed to save a human with a demon's mind. To bad she didn't feel like much of a hero.  
  
Miroku and Sango gave her confused looks as she ran past them in the crisp night air. Inattentively, she waved them off.  
  
The many leaves, trees, and plants rose around her scurrying form. She was barely able to follow the sound of his footsteps through the forest floor.  
  
" Inu-Maru stop!"  
  
Nevertheless he pressed on, but she was determined to catch up. Leaves and twigs caught her from both sides leaving her with nasty scratches she noted to pay the demon back for, once he returned to that state anyway.  
  
Unexpectedly, tears welled up in her eyes. Why wouldn't he stop? If he kept this up, who knows what would happen to him in such vulnerable shape. He didn't understand his limits and that could be fatal.  
  
She choked back a sob as she tripped over an outstretched root.  
  
Crying she pushed herself up into a sitting position. It was useless she realized with a pang of hurt and disappointment in herself. The one time Inu-Maru needed her, she couldn't help, she couldn't help him face his humanity.  
  
Consequently, she ignored the slowly approaching figure.  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha's comprehension of human sentiment was limited, and Sesshoumaru had never considered the mortals worth his time.  
  
So as the teenage girl huddled by a tree with tears spilling from her eyes, Inu-Maru stood away awkwardly. Surely her wounds weren't so severe, but then why was she crying?  
  
The Sesshoumaru would not let him come straight out and ask her, basically admitting his confusion, so he settled on the next best thing.  
  
" Human, stop your sniveling."  
  
She didn't even move before she fired back.  
  
" Go away!"  
  
Strangely this made his blood boil. How dare she command him to leave? The girl had no right, being so low below him. Therefore he did the exact opposite, and moved close enough that he could reach out and touch the ebony hair that mirrored his own, if he so desired.  
  
Red and puffy, her eyes glared intensely at him.  
  
" Did you think that was an invitation?"  
  
" Why wouldn't it have been?"  
  
The sarcasm only served to fuel her anger. She stood up suddenly and faced his towering form.  
  
" You really are twisted, playing this game. First you run away from me and now when I give up you come to laugh in my face. Well Inu-Maru, this isn't a game anymore and I don't want anything to do with you right now. You don't know how mad you've made me so just leave!"  
  
It was strange how she was making him as angry as she was. Sesshoumaru's discipline was lost entirely. " You? You are angry? Do you see what I am cursed with, being a human and you are angry?!"  
  
" Inu-Maru I'm always human!"  
  
The statement made him stop. It was true, the girl was always stuck in the weak form and yet she somehow managed to survive.  
  
She fought with courage and strength, marched down streets with pride, and smiled with joy. She would live an incredibly short life span compared to his, and yet it would be more rewarding each day. Nothing would stop her from living her life to the fullest for she did not have decades to let regrets weigh her down.  
  
He would never possess as much happiness as this mortal, he could never let himself.  
  
***  
  
" And that's why...," she spoke up softly, " I want to help you."  
  
She knew it was the worst thing to say the minute it rolled off her tongue and the air got a little warmer.  
  
" Even as a human I am not so weak that I will ask for your help."  
  
Slowly a teasing smile crept onto her face. " No, I just mean that I'll be there when you need me to be."  
  
She paused before interrupting another one of his angry fits.  
  
" That is, if you do."  
  
It was finally quiet and crickets took this chance to try and out play each other. The wind howled and Kagome shivered from the constantly decreasing temperature.  
  
She moved closer and took Inu-Maru's hand. He raised an eyebrow, but she only shook her head wordlessly berating herself for such unneeded actions, however enjoyable.  
  
***  
  
" Let's go back to the village, it's getting cold." she opened her eyes and beamed at him so brightly he thought the sun was already rising in the east. His brain began to etch her face into his memory. Her pink plump lips curving around white teeth, her cheeks radiating the happiness she had so much trouble finding before, and her gleaming eyes still faintly damp with tears.  
  
" And Inu-Maru," she looked at him now as if pleading for something, " be happy."  
  
Perhaps I can be for only one night he thought idly curling his own fingers around Kagome's tiny ones as they left the dangers of the forest, together.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night he came to a conclusion watching the young woman slumber next to his form. Some curses had a good side.  
  
*  
  
I'm not so sure about this chapter. Well, how about you guys review and tell me what you think? I'm sure it will give the next chapter a jump- start. ^___^  
  
*  
  
Contact with Author:  
  
Nihongo: Thank you, I really liked the idea, but I had some trouble writing it. I'm still not sure if I'm doing this the way I'd really like it to be.  
  
Bunny: I'm glad you liked it and I'm happy to get rid of Treotha soon too, but I'm sorry you don't like the pairing. I might make an I/K pairing in the future, but this is all I got for now.  
  
kawaiikitsune: I guess you really wanted that update huh?  
  
Arella: That makes me so happy when people say they like where this is going! I feel all fuzzy and my fingers are ready to type!  
  
Sailor Panda: Yeah, I really try to get those twists going. I'm just wondering it they're actually surprising people.  
  
Hikari: Happy you like it and I totally agree with you about Sesshoumaru!  
  
O2: I wish I knew how to start one. Any ways I'm so pleased you finally made up your mind! Blesses my heart when the readers agree with me.  
  
Sessy: It's good I'm not confusing you! I'd hate that. And Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru will probably separate, sometime soon even.  
  
dragonruler212: Hehe! So it is a good idea! I sure hope it is cause my fic is based on it.  
  
Meamiko: I'm glad you wanted to see the picture, but did you have to make me search for your email? Oh well, it wasn't so hard to find, so I guess I can forgive you. You're still interested? *beams*  
  
^_^: Oh, so it's a good S/K? That's so wonderful to hear! What other praise do you have? Jk! I hope I'll update soon too dear.  
  
Sierra-Falls: For shame, committing the same crime as Meamiko! I had to search for your email too. I guess I shouldn't be hard on my writing, but I know I should update faster. I'll try, I swear! 


	7. Returned, Left

First of all, I think I should apologize for the long wait. I have a lot of excuses, and all the truth, but I still don't think any of them were horrible enough to make you all wait this long. So I say I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart, and hope you haven't forgotten my whole story. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.  
  
Good thing, while I was on this don't update for a long time thing, I read a lot of others stories and was inspired greatly.  
  
I also want to thank my reviewers, especially those who review every chapter! You guys are what give me any motivation to write.  
  
You should also know that I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
*  
  
Losing Grace  
  
*  
  
The morning sun filtered through his eyelids. He awoke to the bustling village, the people full of activity. Some small kids ran past him, giggling and yelling.  
  
Inu-Maru let out a muted curse of annoyance. He wasn't used to sleeping in this late. It must have been his human form causing such exhaustion.  
  
Soon he noticed another development. Kagome was gone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The withered well stood strong. Against wind, rain, and even Inu-Yasha the well was still resting within the secluded area located in Inu-Yasha's forest. The wood had lasted till five hundred years later when the only floral left standing was the old god tree. This one well would not change, even as time did.  
  
Furthermore it held a portal between the worlds, until now.  
  
Carefully Kagome ran her fingers over the crafted and slowly rotting planks.  
  
She had trusted the well, and for good reason. It was what held her secret life, her closet friends, and her first love.  
  
The square entrance was inviting. All she had to do was jump down and she'd be with her family and other friends. So she did. With one great leap she landed on the dirt bottom of the well.  
  
And it had betrayed her.  
  
" Grandpa, Mom, Souta . . ."  
  
She'd give almost anything to go back, but she feared that might be her life here, the one thing that caused the 'almost'. The young woman used to think she was lucky to explore Sengoku Jidai fighting battles, finding the jewel and making new friends, but now she understood how horrible it could actually be.  
  
Suddenly angry, she started climbing out of the well all the time silently scolding the gods for giving her such a burden.  
  
At the top she lost her footing and began to slide back down until a clawed hand caught her arm. She looked up into golden eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" You should be more careful." was the only reply she got as she was pulled to the grassy field above her.  
  
They were quiet for a few seconds, but it wasn't uncomfortable.  
  
" We have to leave now to find Treotha."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement. There was no reason to wait. She began to walk towards the village, but Inu-Maru's next words made her stop.  
  
" I need your red cloth."  
  
Slowly she turned her confused eyes to him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" Give me your red cloth." He commenced to tap his chest. She looked down and blushed slightly.  
  
" . . . Uh, why would you need this?"  
  
" Your scent."  
  
" I don't understand."  
  
Distraughtly Inu-Maru gave a sigh, " Treotha controls other demons by the smell of her plants. If I have another scent overpowering her plant's I won't have trouble keeping my control."  
  
Kagome nodded her head for a second time and handed the school tie to him.  
  
" If it will help."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Never had either demon felt so utterly hopeless in his life.  
  
Treotha had them. Her invisible aromas were taking their toll and his control over his own body, yet again.  
  
Inu-Maru looked to the monk and exterminator. They'd both lost consciousness from the vapors the demoness had secreted. The cat demon and the little kitsune were left behind. If they were under control then they would be worthless. Although, he had been sat for his choice of words and came out with a less than healthy back.  
  
Only that girl, who was the culprit of his aching spine, Kagome stood against the spell. Her powers were brimming even without her knowledge.  
  
He glanced at the crooked grin plastered on the demon woman's face, and then to the red cloth in her hand.  
  
His plan had been obvious the whole time, but it wasn't until one of her accursed vines got close enough to steal his only protection against her deceptive scents that that plan had faltered.  
  
Suddenly he had to suppress the urge to smile as he remembered the look Kagome gave him when he'd tied the red fabric around his nose and mouth.  
  
But it was useless now.  
  
He could already feel himself losing control. Soon, commanded around by that bitch, he would be forced to kill his own comrades, Rin, and Kagome.  
  
The realization hurt so unbearably, and yet he could do nothing. Hopeless indeed.  
  
" Treotha!"  
  
The girl didn't just say the demoness's name; she demanded attention. It was funny how at the least expected times she turned from the timid schoolgirl she was to a woman.  
  
Both demons received only a second's time to face her, before Kagome let her arrow fly. It was bathed in pink light and soaring at speeds he feared he could not run. Silently he watched the sharp edge pierce something located by Treotha's collarbone.  
  
This girl wasn't only being a woman; she was fulfilling her job as a powerful priestess.  
  
A splitting sound made his spine tingle. Something akin to relief and torment flooded his soul . . . . .  
  
Darkness.  
  
At first that's all Inu-Maru could see.  
  
Then he was by Kagome's feet and staring into the eyes of Inu-Yasha. For a long moment the brothers held each other's identical golden eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru was the first to turn his attention back to their recent foe and then to Kagome.  
  
" Why didn't you do that sooner wench?"  
  
Without checking he knew the young woman was glaring at him with enough coldness to freeze the mid-summer months they were enjoying at the moment.  
  
In truth he knew the answer to the question, but he'd made a point to return to his old self, cold, ruthless, and unthankful. The human was about to retort when a surprisingly calm Inu-Yasha caught everyone's interest.  
  
" Save it, we still have an enemy to deal with." As expected, his knuckles cracked wickedly.  
  
" You finish your business and I'll finish mine."  
  
Before Sesshoumaru's words were even considered he was leaving with a very stunned Kagome clasped in his left arm.  
  
The full demon only now noticed the limb had returned since he suffered such a shock earlier of being returned to his own natural self. Perhaps it was a side effect of the affiliation.  
  
He glanced at the girl and her face full of question. No fear or worry at being kidnapped by the Lord of the Western Lands. To his frustration, he found himself perplexed by the female's plethora of emotions yet again.  
  
" Shit!"  
  
Sesshoumaru faced forward at Inu-Yasha's enraged cry and sped up. There was something he had to discuss with the girl before his brother did.  
  
*  
  
I'm sorry you guys, I'd really like to but I'm not going to do individual replies anymore. I know how it feels when authors write back to you after you review, but I just don't have time.  
  
Hope this chapter made up for it, and finally they're separated! I have a feeling I maybe should have prolonged that, but oh well. I always make decisions to fast. 


	8. The end of Treotha

I was discussing government with one of my online friends, and realized most people don't even know what's going on in Iraq and why, or anything. I wonder if people even realize September eleventh could have been prevented? So I urge you, any readers to find out more about what is going on right now, and the actual reason why. Don't be the stupid american most other countries think we are.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm am not the lucky owner of Inu-Yasha.  
  
*  
  
Losing Grace  
  
*  
  
" What in the world are you doing?"  
  
Choosing to ignore the girl's question, Sesshoumaru keep his eyes on the endless sky laid out before him.  
  
She was getting annoyed, he could sense it in every little motion she made. The atmosphere was slowly but surely heating up and angry energy was coming off of her in waves. This girl's temper was a something she had yet to gain control of.  
  
" Oh. . . I wish I still had prayer beads over your head!"  
  
Childishly she crossed her arms and pouted. A death glare shot in his direction and he had to stop a chuckle from resounding through his body. The time combined with Inu-Yasha had made him soft to find something so simple entertaining. Before he very rarely had an urge to even smile. Normally that urge was because of the most evil things.  
  
For almost a week he'd been combined with his useless brother, yet it was hard to find the thought as disgusting as he first found it. Though he'd seen Inu-Yasha's most secret views, the hanyou had not the strength nor the patience to pry open his full demon brother's barriers.  
  
He'd never thought his life simple, or boring in the least until he'd experienced a different one. At first Sesshoumaru only looked upon the hanyou's memories, but because of the compromising situation his brother and him had been placed in, such things became a regular occurrence.  
  
It had been enlightening to say the least. And now, the weakness in his younger brother's heart was starting to become his.  
  
Hastily he looked back to the direction he was racing in. He'd just have to put enough distance between him and his half-brother and then she'd find out soon enough.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha flicked his gaze back to the seething demoness.  
  
He suddenly gained an even deeper hate for his brother. So he thought that his battle with Treotha would slow him down.  
  
There was also the subject of his friends. No matter how much Inu-Yasha cared about Kagome, he couldn't leave the others in such a vulnerable position. He was sure the girl he'd grown so fond of would be safe for the moment.  
  
The sudden thought was strange, and something he would never have considered in the past, the time before he'd allocated in the same body as his elder half-brother. A time before Sesshoumaru had shared Inu-Yasha's secret thoughts and feelings for the girl from the future. A time before the demon knew the weakness in his heart.  
  
" Shit!" He raced towards the plant demon with a newfound rage.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru landed softly in a small valley separating the forest. When he set her down the girl took a quick survey of her surroundings. He labeled her as a very resourceful human to know always be on your guard.  
  
" Sesshoumaru." She was looking at him now, the silent question wavering between them. Kagome knew the great lord did very little things without reason and she wanted answers as to why the last person she expected kidnapped her.  
  
" You will not prohibit him to use the Shikon jewel."  
  
She knew whom he was talking about, but still looked at him with an even more bemused expression. " I-I thought you wouldn't mind if your brother became a full demon."  
  
" If that hanyou uses the jewel or any other tool to become 'anything' it will bring shame to our family." He couldn't stop the underlining snarl that followed the comment.  
  
" Anything?" she looked at him quizzically. " Why do you say that? I'm sure Inu-Yasha has no intention of becoming human."  
  
" He has every intention."  
  
" Oh . . ." Kagome ran a shaky hand through her hair and looked away.  
  
Silently he studied her. The realization had finally dawned and she seemed surprised, almost upset. The full demon was taken aback even as he hid it. Hadn't she wanted this?  
  
" I won't let him use the jewel." She closed her eyes painfully and he had to stop himself from inquiring about her condition. " I need to talk to him, I need to talk to Inu-Yasha."  
  
" First we will return to the village."  
  
He picked her small form up before a protest could be made.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She'd always had trouble trying not to cry. It took all her will power to not break out into sobs and forget her dignity or how red and puffy her face would be or even just the whole damn world.  
  
So she swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled softly. " Rin, I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
" Yea, me too." Shippo nodded slowly.  
  
To her right she heard a certain toad demon complain about human sentiment, but she ignored him. Those big watery brown eyes would not let her turn away.  
  
" Don't be sad," the child patted Kagome's head sympathetically even whilst trying to hold back her own tears, " Rin will come back."  
  
Slowly Kagome's grin grew and she pulled the small girl into a tight embrace. " You'd better or I'll never be able to tickle you again!"  
  
The little girl giggled cutely and she found herself smiling even wider. It'd been a long time since she'd felt this peaceful with the sun shining and the grass swaying back and forth. For a moment she overlooked the fact that Sesshoumaru and Jaken were waiting impatiently to leave, that Inu- Yasha was out somewhere battling Treotha, that she might never see her family again, and that she still hadn't purified the jewel.  
  
There was only Rin and her with the sun beating down on their backs. Only the love of a teenage girl for this child, and a child's admiration of her idol.  
  
" Sesshoumaru you bastard!" An exceptionally angry voice yelled.  
  
On impulse, Kagome cringed and then wondered at herself for the action. She'd been wishing for Inu-Yasha just a few hours ago.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave his half-brother an uncaring look, and turned to leave. " Jaken, Rin, come."  
  
" Oh no you don't!" Inu-Yasha was suddenly on the scene. He dropped their companions roughly and drew his legendary sword.  
  
" Sit boy!"  
  
" Wha-? You bi-!" Said hanyou met the dirt in a reunion worse than family's. Kagome swore she saw Sesshoumaru's lips twitch out of the corner of her eye. Shippo only sighed.  
  
By the time the trio had left the village the spell had worn off and the area was full of curses.  
  
" Inu-Yasha."  
  
" What?!" The half-demon barked angrily and Kagome had to count to ten.  
  
" Wasn't there something that you wanted to tell me before all this happened?"  
  
He looked at her in all seriousness. To tell the truth he'd been very surprised to find Kagome in the village with Sesshoumaru and unharmed. He'd expected him to take off with the girl and demand Tetsusiga. Instead he found a tearful goodbye.  
  
Nevertheless, seeing his elder brother caused his adrenaline to run and he'd jumped to protect Kagome, from a retreating enemy even so.  
  
Now they were back to square one. Except this time, he'd had the threat of his half-brother, and he'd been sat for only trying to protect the stupid schoolgirl. She wasn't apologizing, yet she demanded answers from him.  
  
As far as he was concerned, he didn't owe her anything.  
  
" No wench, there's nothing to talk about." He stood stiffly as the spell wore off and took to the forest to think in solitude.  
  
He missed the frown Kagome sent his way as she and a now awake Miroku ("You can explain what happened while I help you with that Lady Kagome.") carried Sango into Kaede's hut.  
  
*  
  
This was such a hard chapter to write, and plus it's so short. I still hope you liked it. I've already started working on the next one, so I hope to update soon.  
  
Many thanks to all reviewers! 


	9. Take me away

This is a short chapter, and it was fun and easy to write. I had even more fun editing! I've finally had a breakthrough, so I hope you readers are happy.  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own it, Kagome would in actual truth be falling for Sesshoumaru or anyone but Inu-Yasha. I'm really tired of him...  
  
*  
  
Losing Grace  
  
*  
  
" Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Silence as the wind picked up. Kagome pouted. " Inu-Yasha! Would you stop ignoring me!"  
  
The usual 'feh' and he jumped down from a branch among the tree.  
  
" I'm not ignoring you wench, I just don't want to talk to you."  
  
" It's been two weeks since Sesshoumaru left. Your not still mad?"  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" Then let's talk." She waited for him to begin. He only glared, so she started, " What were you going to tell me before Treotha appeared?"  
  
The half-demon took awhile to form his words. " I want to use the jewel."  
  
" I can't-"  
  
He pressed clawed fingers against her lips, looking at her with a tender and unguarded expression. Kagome's breath caught. She still wasn't used to these situations with his golden eyes looking so intently at her.  
  
" I will become human."  
  
Her eyes widened a great deal as Sesshoumaru entered her brain. The demon lord had warned her not to let his younger brother use the jewel, but she had her own reasons as to why she wouldn't.  
  
" Inu-Yasha," Slowly she pulled his hand away from her face, " Why do you want to do that?"  
  
The half-demon was taken aback. " I want to become human for you Kagome."  
  
She couldn't help it, tears came to her eyes. Although, they were tiny pools of sorrow.  
  
" I wouldn't ask you to change for me."  
  
" But I will."  
  
She shook her head. " Inu-Yasha, who wants you to be full human?"  
  
Frustrated, he paused.  
  
" Who wants you to change?" Kagome was sad and angry at the same time.  
  
" Please stop crying Kagome." He attempted to pull her into a hug, but she pushed away.  
  
" Answer me!"  
  
Gritting his teeth, Inu-Yasha looked away. " I thought you wanted this. I would do it for you."  
  
" No. You're not doing this for me, your doing it for her, for Kikyo!" Understanding finally dawned on her and Kagome trembled with rage.  
  
Indirectly, Sesshoumaru had made her realize. The young woman asked herself how she managed to think of that demon with Inu-Yasha standing right there before her.  
  
Speaking of Inu-Yasha, he was gawking at her tear-streaked face in total shock. " How can you say that?"  
  
Unexpectedly, her face softened. " Because Inu-Yasha, I love you for who you are, I wouldn't want you to change."  
  
" Kagome."  
  
This time her fingers came to rest against his mouth. She cocked her head as a rueful kind of smile covered her features. " But me, I'll always be Kikyo to you. Even if you forget that mass of mud and bones, you'll still see me as her."  
  
It hurt. More than losing her other life and family and friends, it hurt to realize. Inu-Yasha would return only Kikyo's love, but she wasn't Kikyo and she would never be.  
  
She closed her eyes as a few tears fell, and willed the pain away.  
  
Opening them, she saw Inu-Yasha shaking his head, his eyes large. " But I love you Kagome."  
  
" You can't forget."  
  
" Of course I can't."  
  
" It's so strong, that she's always there, every time you look at me."  
  
" No, Kagome-"  
  
" I can't waste my life being someone else. I'm sorry."  
  
He turned away. He'd been so sure she loved him; she'd even said so, but then why had she said those things? If she loved him why did she keep thinking of Kikyo?  
  
Then again, why did he?  
  
His eyes expanded in realization. Kagome was right.  
  
He couldn't choose anymore than he could give up Tetsusiga to his half- brother.  
  
Kikyo didn't hold anything but hate for him, yet he still loved her so much it hurt. And if he choose Kagome, he loved her for her, that out going personality and for the way she always seemed to care, but he always saw her as Kikyo. There was no way he could forget his first love when he stared straight into the face of her reincarnation everyday.  
  
Silently he wondered if he was cursed forever to feel this ache, of betrayal, of confusion.  
  
So he ran. Ran away to seclusion. He wouldn't let himself take out his sorrow or rage on Kagome.  
  
Eyes still filled with tears, she watched him leave and winced at the strangled sound he made.  
  
She felt guilty, for making him face the truth, but she had to as well. It hurt so bad that she choked back a sob and turned away.  
  
After a while, she began to walk.  
  
Her mind was blank, she didn't want to think. Trees and small creatures passed by her form unnoticed. In time the bone-eaters well entered her sight.  
  
She sat down with a loud sigh, leaned against it, and traced her finger across the grains in the wooden planks.  
  
" I was never meant to be here." Shaking, she watched a drop of salt-water fall near her hand. The same hand clenched and came down on the well forcefully. " Then why can't I return?"  
  
" You might injure your weak body if you're not careful."  
  
She hadn't detected Sesshoumaru's presence.  
  
" What do you care?" The girl's anger was unbroken from earlier.  
  
He was silent for a long time. Then, he drew in a breath. " I shouldn't."  
  
Swift as lightning she faced him, the question written in her eyes.  
  
" Don't get the wrong idea human." The great lord stepped forward even as he said it.  
  
Her face went neutral. Some small part of the girl's mind noticed her crying had ended because of the terrible demon Lord of the West. She wanted to smile from the irony. Instead she looked away, exhaling softly. " Can you take me away?"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked.  
  
Kagome went on impervious, " I need to get away from everything. I can't go home, and I don't want to be here."  
  
He began to leave. There was no reason for him to stay in the company of such a needy individual.  
  
" Wait!" She yelled whilst standing, " Don't go without me!"  
  
" I, Sesshoumaru, have no time for your human wants."  
  
She grabbed the sleeve of his kimono and forced him to look into her pleading blue orbs." What if I try to get Tetsusiga for you?"  
  
In a split second his claws were pressed against her small neck. " Don't lie to me wench."  
  
She huffed. " I said try, I didn't say I could."  
  
He stopped, even while he was tempted to close his hand around her jugular. This human was pushing the boundaries. Although deep down he found himself fascinated by her determination.  
  
In one swift motion he'd pulled her elfin body onto his back.  
  
" W-what are you doing?!" she stuttered while fisting her hands in his red and white collar.  
  
" Taking you away."  
  
The girl paused furrowing her eyebrows, but she quickly made up her mind about whatever, wrapping her fragile limbs around his body. Not for the first time, he recognized how accustomed to this position she was.  
  
Easily he leapt high above the treetops and fought a surfacing smirk at the young woman's squeal of fright. Under the darkening sky, they disappeared into the blazing horizon.  
  
*  
  
Plenty of chances for Kagome/Sesshomaru interactions and I'd better live up to the possibilities. Heh^-^ 


	10. Fate

Long time no see, you guys deserve this.  
  
*  
  
Losing Grace  
  
*  
  
Kagome didn't know how far they traveled, but she didn't quite care either. Right then, there were no thoughts, only the wind rushing past her face and the warmth of Sesshoumaru's back.  
  
One small initiative did run through her head. Never had she been so far from the ground. Not even with Inu-Yasha.  
  
No matter how high he jumped, Sesshoumaru always landed softly. He was only on the ground a second more before they were soaring through the air. It'd been a while since she could relax and just enjoy the moment. She smiled softly against his back.  
  
Suddenly the air wasn't moving. Swiftly Kagome lifted her head to peek around the demon lord's silver hair.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
She watched the small valley in a sort of awe as flowers moved lazily in the wind. The sound of running water reached her. In the distance was a small river glittering under the afternoon sun.  
  
Kagome didn't notice until she was done observing that she'd left the safety of Sesshoumaru's back.  
  
" It's, it's-" She couldn't finish. Grinning she looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. He only stared back, but she swore his face softened, just the slightest.  
  
Without another word she took off into the field of greens, yellows, pinks, purples, and blues. After some time spent in the flowers twirling around like a crazed dancer, and making brightly colored reefs, she braved the shallow creek.  
  
Hesitantly she tested the knee-deep water, and then waded through. She let her fingers glide across the water's surface.  
  
When the ripples faded away, she looked into her reflection.  
  
No.  
  
Not hers.  
  
Kikyo's reflection.  
  
Her pupils grew as she stared back into the last face she wanted to see. She didn't understand what it was at first, but something icy shot through her veins. Something that made her body shake and her bottom lip tremble.  
  
It was that woman.  
  
"Sesshou-"  
  
He was there before she could breathe the rest of his name. The demon lord stood tall and ready at the stream's bank, but he wasn't prepared for what came next.  
  
A teenage girl bawling her eyes out against his chest.  
  
"Stop crying." He stated firmly. To his irritation there wasn't a response. Human emotions weren't his forte. "Control yourself wench."  
  
She burrowed her face deeper into his kimono as if to block out his voice. He growled in warning.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran a clawed hand through his silvery tresses. He was the epitome of self-control, yet he'd give anything for her to stop crying at that moment.  
  
So he lifted her quivering chin enough that he could look into her eyes. "Kagome, stop crying."  
  
She couldn't stop herself. The softness of his words only made her cry harder. Sesshoumaru sighed in exasperation.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before he tried something else. "I'm listening."  
  
He could have cringed at the words, but they had the effect he'd wanted. The tears had stopped and the girl was only sniffling.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "You don't want to talk about my problems."  
  
"Your right."  
  
"Hey!" Hurt, she jumped back.  
  
He could have laughed at the girl's reaction. Instead he crouched down. "Let's return."  
  
She nodded solemnly and climbed onto his back.  
  
The two traveled in silence amongst the trees until the forest around them became more and more familiar to Kagome. She sniffled and relaxed a little more. She was always comforted by the fact that Inu-Yasha was there in his forest and he would risk anything for her. But the truth was, he wasn't. Not right now, and she couldn't be sure when.  
  
She took a deep breath of the clean oxygen she'd come to love so much.  
  
They landed by the Bone eaters well. Carefully she slid off of Sesshoumaru's back. After a few steps she was in front of the wooden landmark.  
  
Kagome sat down, stretched out her legs, and, after covering herself as completely as possible with her sailor-skirt, patted the spot next to her invitingly. Almost reluctant Sesshoumaru sat, arms crossed, on the lip of the well next to the young woman.  
  
Kagome turned her head to stare up at the lord of the western lands. She couldn't help it; her teenage girl's urge 'to know' would not be nourished by the simple fact that it was rude to ask.  
  
" Why did you come here in the first place?"  
  
Sesshoumaru seemed liked he'd been waiting for her to speak." You should ask yourself that."  
  
Kagome turned away, embarrassed. " I don't belong so I really don't know or understand."  
  
He examined her for a long moment and wondered if she really meant that, then nearly sighed, still unsure when he came to care.  
  
" Kagome," she looked at him quickly and he realized it was the first time he used her name, " eventually you, not fate, will decide where you belong."  
  
Her eyes widened for a moment, and then a simple smile played across her lips. Before the lord of the western lands could see the pools gathering in the corners of her eyes, Kagome leaned her head against his clothed leg.  
  
Somehow, Sesshoumaru stayed motionless.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
The words were so simple; nevertheless they hit him like he often did Jaken. The only other person to ever thank him was Rin. There was a time when he'd never get involved with humans. Now he spent more time with them then he did defending his domain.  
  
The realization made his stomach turn in a strange way, but it wasn't disgust or even sickness. Sesshoumaru wondered what was happening to him, but at the same time he examined a raven lock of Kagome's hair with his fingers.  
  
Besides, he determined logically, something that felt so natural couldn't be wrong.  
  
*  
  
Hope you guys liked, tell this crazy lady what you thought! 


End file.
